November Wickett
November Wickett ( 452 (11+) ) is an elite-ranked agent of the Paradise Association. She is a close friend of Mazoga Shan, and works under Rhystel Yinvyre. She lives in Residential Zone of the 12th Landing. Background At one point, November was a model in the adult entertainment industry, using her birth name, April. She was rather good at her job, though she had always been looking for a way to distance herself. Since her modeling was often demonised or otherwise criticised unfairly, she decided that she did not want to subject herself to that anymore. Here, she began her untimely downfall to her becoming an agent. After she left her job, she instead found another with being a secretary at a local doctor’s office, and kept her previous work history between herself and a close, cherished coworker. It was when news hit that the model had quit, that her coworker decided to make a quick buck by outing her to the tabloids, which her embarrassment led her to quit this job as well. With the camera’s chasing her and her consistent migrating from one area to the next, she began to lose her grip on reality, always believing she was watched, studied like a little mouse who wound up on late night shows often. Through the years, her condition got worse, eventually manifesting as hallucinations and delusions. After a particularly nasty incident with her roommate, where a bloodied November had threatened to commit suicide in her arms, she had landed herself in a psyche hospital for treatment. They only kept her for a few weeks, but the nature of hospitals and their routine checks did nothing to help her, as once she was out, she had been back to her regular behaviour. One day in October, she was approached by the Paradise Commander, Rhystel, and offered the job. With such promises like safety, companionship, and escape from the eyes that plagued her, she gladly took the position. She had been tempted by their words and fallen for it, leading to here she is now. Upon enrollment, she had changed her name from April to November, as she wanted to have a new start in the new month. Living now as a Paradise Agent, she felt as if she had found purpose. She was providing a service, and helping her people, as well as saving others who were in dire situations, most notably Ghiris. Her determination and heart proved useful as she had fought alongside her comrades in the Ten Seconds’ War, with her specialty being large guns and other weaponry. It was through this accomplishment that she had been promoted from an ordinary agent to an Elite. Personality November is a cunning woman with a sharp wit and dangerous air around her. She is entirely devoted to Paradise and the cause it serves, both in temporal management and population control and census. She is confident in her ability and position, often using it as a tool to further herself by way of threats against ordinary people. She believes herself to be above some of Paradise's rules, especially regarding the one barring contact with the populace of the Public Dimension, but plays her cards with caution to avoid her own end. Towards her coworkers, she is a hard-working and respected member of the force. November has proven herself to be quick on her feet and able to work out solutions within moments, and her natural agility and dexterity has added to her reverence. This has inflated her ego, and she is certain to act on it and show off when she can. Towards those Paradise has passed negative judgement on, though, these traits can quickly turn nasty, as she'll figure out ways to stay just within the lines of the law whole making her victims suffer while she can. Appearance A giant at 6'4'', November is a springy woman with little muscle. She has scarring around her ears, which she covers up with her hair. She had once dyed it a hot pink, but it's been since fading into a platinum-pink colour. Her hair is usually done with about half of it in two puns on the upper sides of her head, with pins inserted to give them a look similar to a macaron. She has her bangs grown out, but has them held out of her face with two hair clips, and the rest of her hair is wavy and brushed behind her shoulders. November is entirely careful with her makeup application, and usually picks a colour of eyeliner to compliment her blue eyes. Her usual uniform is that just the same as any Paradise Agent; A white polo-shirt and slacks, with a belt. Hers in particular is red, indicating she was part of Terakawa's training group. Category:Characters Category:Paradise Association Category:Earthly